


In My Favor

by Plushyguts



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Abuse, Bad Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Embarrassment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fluff and Smut, Knifeplay, Love/Hate, Other, Painplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture, Violence, Warning: Strade (Boyfriend to Death), my parents are ashamed of me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 03:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plushyguts/pseuds/Plushyguts
Summary: Basically in the direction I'm going in is you R I S E and overthrow Stade and torture him for in anyway you like, and now able to show your deep dark passion to him with you in charge now! Kinky, right?





	In My Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, first fanfiction on AO3 so be kind if anything seems... off I guess.

I woke up, as always. Every day I thought about walking out of the door to see what this clunky metallic collar can do, but he always stopped you from continuing those thoughts.

"Rise and shine!" He announced in his filthy voice, oh how I wish I can cut out his tongue and watch him bleed all over the soft bedsheets of his room. I groaned, my body was sore and fresh wounds kept opening. My body was dying, and I had to do something quick or else I would for sure perish.

I grumbled scratching under the heavy collar as I got up, nearly falling over. I caught myself on the bedside table, the lamp shaking making Strade look at me.

_Get your filthy eyes off me..._

"Woah! Slow down, buddy. You must be tired, how about we get something to eat?" He held my shoulder, my body tensing up as I slightly pushed him away.

"I don't want to eat..." That was a lie, I craved food. I just didn't want to eat anything he'd give me, it made me feel like an animal.

Strade stayed silent, putting his hands in his pockets. "Alright, but we should go downstairs..." "Yeah..." I agreed, knowing it wasn't a suggestion. He'd force me down if I didn't want to, I've seen him do it to Ren.

I clutch the railing, holding my arm close to my chest. I look down at my shaking legs, they were full of cuts and bruises. I whimper as I laid my feet on the last stair, the grogginess filled my entire body... I wanted to get out of this hell hole, I wanted to die.

_Oh, god... I'm going to puke..._

Not like there was anything to puke up. I shook, falling on my knees at the bottom of the step, holding my stomach. I could hear the rush of footsteps from behind me, then presser on my shoulders.

"I told you need to eat, you're getting weak." He lifted me up on my feet. "Like...Like you'd care..." My head was ringing, I rubbed it. I slowly made my way to the living room, if it weren't for the murder dungeon in the basement it'll make a great home...

I slowly drifted off to sleep, walking up from time to time. I could hear Strade and Ren talking about something... It all seem pointless considering I couldn't hear them, it sounded far away and muffled.

_So this is how I die. I thought Famished, hungry, broken and cut... In the house of a sick murderer..._

I heard a clunk in front of me, scared out of my mind I shot up only to see Ren scurry onto a small ball, taking his tail on his hands. I look down to see a plate of food, some meat and mashed potatoes it looked like. I looked up at him, holding my knees to my chest.

“Um- I made you something to eat…” The corners of his mouth twitched a bit, forming a slight smile before it disappeared.

"Did he do anything to it...?" I asked eying down the plate. "N..No! I made it myself, Strade is just helping me to cook..." Ren's soft ears fell onto his head.

I looked down to the food, lightly sliding off the brown couch and sitting on the floor, the plate of food sitting on the coffee table before me. 

"Do I get a fork?" "Ah... He said you're not allowed to use one yet..." I huffed, of course. I pick at the food with my finger, some of it getting under my nail. I take it to my mouth, the tender meat grinding under my teeth as I rip parts of it off, chewing hastily but swallowing it slowly.

_I feel like an animal..._

I wipe the oil off from around my mouth, it tasted salty. I stand up looking at Ren, I was already feeling better.

"Thank you." I quickly say, before sitting back on the couch and wiping my hands on the cushions. So what if you get stains on it? There was already a bunch the human eye was unable to see.

The small red fox smiled but it soon quickly turned to worry as Stade entered from the kitchen, he sat down across from me. Ren knew better, sitting beside him. 

Over the course of me being here, Ren seemed to be uncomfortable, embarrassed even but who wouldn't be embarrassed then you were forced to fuck a psycho in front of someone. I felt sorry for him.

"So you finally ate something!" Strade smiled, petting Ren like a domestic cat. "I was certain I would lose you to your hunger!" although he liked seeing you in pain and anguish and loved it when you were too weak to fight back, he did also liked to see you fight and scream when he held your wrists too tight.

I stayed quite, repeatedly telling myself I wasn't going to break because of this freak. As much as I wanted to die I wanted to get out of here, I wanted to feel safe in my small apartment again, not having to worry if I was going to get stabbed in the leg if I was unable to bend the right way.

I huff, curling up into a ball. Tears began to blur my vision as my breath quickened, I wasn't breathing, I was choking. I whimper, clawing at my head as tears fall down my cheeks. 

_I don't want to be here, I don't want you..._

I repeat that line over and over in my racing mind, hoping it'll somehow come true...

I hear a chuckle, then footsteps coming towards me. I whimper feeling a hard tug on my hair, making my head lift up from the nook I made for myself with my legs. I sniff, as I blink away tears, seeing Strade in front of me.

It makes me sick but sometimes he comforts me, sometimes he kisses me and my scars softly. Sometimes he even calls me his führendes Licht at times... I hate him.

"Hey, there's no need for crying... you're here, safe with me..." He held me close, lifting me up and placing me on his lap. All I could do was stay still.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for such a short one, I promise my darling dear I'll Have one posted in a week or so! If you have any request please feel free to comment them or ping me on my Discord.  
> K33N#9141


End file.
